La fiducia e la preoccupazione
by tristitia89
Summary: One-shot. Dodatkowy koniec do odcinka "Mayhem on the Cross". Możliwe spoilery.


**La fiducia e la preoccupazione**

_**- Śmierć nie jest rozwiązaniem to łatwizna dla tchórzy i ludzi, którzy są po prostu... idiotami! Słyszysz mnie Seeley? IDIOTAMI! **_

Do dziś pamiętał słowa swojego dziadka, który powstrzymał go przed próbą samobójczą. _Próbą._.. nie on nie chciał próbować się zabić on chciał nie żyć. Tamten okres przechowywał w najgłębszym zakamarku swojej świadomości. Nie był z tego dumny i bał się rozdrapywać stare rany. Prawdą było, ze prócz niego oraz dziadka nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia i tak miało pozostać na zawsze. Jednak tak się nie stało.

Ten niegdyś przygnieciony swoją codziennością w nieciekawej dzielnicy chłopak stał się mężczyzną. Teraz leżał na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu i rozmyślał o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Wiedział, ze tej nocy raczej nie zaśnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wypowiedział pewne słowa w gabinecie Słodkiego. Co więcej nie mógł uwierzyć w to jakie inne słowa usłyszał tego wieczoru:

„_Moi rodzice zastępczy zamknęli mnie w bagażniku samochodu na dwa dni za to, że zbiłam talerz. Byłam niezręcznym dzieckiem. Ostrzegali mnie, że to się stanie, ale woda była zbyt gorąca a... mydło za śliskie. Wciąż nie uważam, aby to była słuszna kara, mimo tego, że mnie ostrzegali. Woda była zbyt gorąca... „_

Do teraz czuł jak ściska mu serce z bezsilności, gdy patrzył na jej zaszklone oczy. Jego partnerka wypowiedziała wszystko bardzo szybko, lecz on wszystko zrozumiał i zapamiętał. Mówiła szybko, żeby nie poddać się tak znienawidzonym jej emocjom, ale nie dała rady. Nienawidził, gdy płakała. Nienawidził, gdy nie mógł jej pocieszyć. Nienawidził, gdy jej było źle. Miał ochotę rozszarpać Słodkiego i Gordona Gordona za to, że spowodowali u niej taką reakcję tą swoja Freudowska gadką. Miał ochotę ją przytulić i powiedzieć, ze to się nie liczy, ze wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie umiał wykrztusić sensownego słowa. Wtedy powiedziała, że jego kolej. Musiał powiedzieć o tym- jego największym sekrecie. Nie dla Sweatsa, chociaż on tez wiele przeżył, lecz dla niej, aby wiedziała, że nie była sama w swojej niedoli.

Kolacja z dwojgiem psychologów, a raczej psychologa i psychiatry jak podkreślała Bones przebiegła w miłej atmosferze. Może nawet rodzinnej_. Rodzinnej_… Wiedział co to oznacza dla większości ludzi, jednak on i jego partnerka znaczenia tego słowa nie poznali osobiście- nie w pełni. Na szczęście ani Słodki, ani Temprence nie wracała do rozmowy z gabinetu Lance`a. A i on agent specjalny bał się go poruszać i miał nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie wrócą. Nie wrócą do jego przeszłości i nie będą go nigdy zmuszać do takiej podróży. Kto powiedział, ze to uwalnia? Kto powiedział, że to sprawi, iż „blizny przeszłości" znikną? W tym momencie chciał się po prostu zgodzić z Brennan i stwierdzić, ze nienawidzi psychologii. Ten rozdział w jego życiu, gdy jego ojciec miał największe jazdy był definitywnie zamknięty. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało i tak sobie wmawiał za każdym razem, kiedy przypadkiem wrócił do niego myślami.

_Temprence…_ Kiedy zamknięto ją w bagażniku miała co najmniej 15 lat. Nie wiedział jaki był to samochód, ale z pewnością nie było tam zbyt wiele miejsca. Teraz Booth zdawał się jeszcze bardziej rozumieć zachowanie swojej partnerki. Jej perfekcję i upór oraz jej wole przetrwania. Wszystko ma swoją przyczynę zasady fizyki, które pamiętał jeszcze ze szkoły zdawały się być nieubłagane. W głowie zaśpiewał mu głos jego nauczycielki, która w dziecinny sposób tłumaczyła im prawa dynamiki Newtona: _"Jeśli akcja to na akcję zawsze otrzymasz reakcję_". Teraz brzmiało to jak śpiew wyroczni. Przypomniał sobie jak pewnego wieczoru się zasiedział u swojej partnerki i po zjedzonej kolacji chciał jej pomóc zmywać naczynia. Zdziwiła go jej odpowiedź, że ona zawsze robi to sama, gdy nikogo nie ma w domu. Wtedy dziwne stwierdzenie teraz wydawało się tak dosadne i bezlitosne w swym przesłaniu. Przypomniał sobie również jak kiedyś się zdenerwowała, gdy w biurze tuż przy niej strącił kubek kolegi po fachu. Jak szybko się pożegnała twierdząc, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia, chociaż parę chwil wcześniej umawiali się na lunch. Wiedział również jak bardzo przeżyła zakopanie żywcem przez Grabarza. Chociaż starała się nikomu nie pokazywać jakichkolwiek oznak traumatycznych przeżyć- wszystko tłumaczyła racjonalnie. Tak jej racjonalność to maska ukazana światu, aby ukryć swe emocje, których woli nie rozumieć i nie przeżywać. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak musiała się czuć, gdy samochód znów miał się stać jej trumną. Jej częste słowa, że nie lubi jeździć w pojedynkę samochodem oraz jej prośba o nie tyle pomoc co towarzyszenie jej, gdy musi wyciągnąć coś z bagażnika teraz nabierały zupełnie innego znaczenia. Niuanse dnia codziennego- wszystkie mają odbicie w jej przeszłości w tych cholernych dwóch dniach spędzonych w tym pieprzonym bagażniku. Miał ochotę odnaleźć ludzi za to odpowiedzialnych i powystrzelać ich jak kaczki albo chociaż zamknąć w ciasnym, ciemnym miejscu na tydzień, żeby poczuli jak to jest. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego partnerka nie miała normalnego życia, że jakiś czas błąkała się po różnych rodzinach zastępczych, ale nie miał pojęcia o jej krzywdzie. Czy sytuacja, która opowiedziała była najgorszym jej doświadczeniem czy to dopiero początek jej listy traumatycznych przeżyć? Pamiętał, gdy na początku ich współpracy mieli sprawę dotyczącą osieroconego chłopca. Jak ona go rozumiała- jego Bones, która rzadko dobrze porozumiewa się z ludźmi. Mówiła o czarnej liście rodziców zastępczych… Ciekawe czy była bardzo długa i czy wszyscy w równym stopniu zasłużyli, aby się na niej znaleźć…? Najgorszym w tej sytuacji wydawał się fakt, że był pewien, że nie kłamała, że nawet odrobinę nie podkolorowała tej sytuacji. Dwa dni były dwoma dniami, a nie godziną, która wydawała się wiecznością w wybujałej wyobraźni dziecka. Nie, Temprence nie umiała kłamać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Rzucił okiem na zegarek dochodziła 2 w nocy. Przetarł dłońmi zmęczoną bladą twarz i poszedł otworzyć. Nim otworzył usłyszał stukanie szpilek, które zdawały się odchodzić sprzed jego drzwi- wszędzie poznał by ten rytm chodzenia. Odbezpieczył zamki i otworzył drzwi, a gdy tylko to uczynił stukot ustał. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz, w korytarzu znajdował się nie kto inny tylko Temprence Brennan- jego partnerka i najlepsza przyjaciółka.

- Bones? Stało się coś? - spytał spowitą w cieniu korytarza postać.

- Bo ja… - usłyszał wahanie w jej głosie, które nie często gościło w jej gardle- chciałam porozmawiać.

- Wejdź.- powiedział łagodnie.

-Bo Sweats powiedział podobnie jak Gordon Gordon, że jak się z kimś podzieli swoimi przeżyciami to stają się one dla tego kogoś lżejsze. Osobą wysłuchująca powinien być ktoś komu się ufa- Bootha niemal wbiło w kanapę, tego się po prostu nie spodziewał. Nastała chwila ciszy. Przerwał ją agent.

- Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć?- spytał cicho modląc się w myślach, aby nie usłyszał niczego co było by ponad jego siły.

- Nie Booth - mężczyzna zrobił pytająca minę - Ja nie wierzę w psychologię i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wiem, jednak jak bardzo cenisz dr Wayatta i jego opinię, dlatego chciałam, abyś wiedział, że możesz mi zaufać i powiedzieć wszystko. – na twarzy Seeley'a ukazało się zaskoczenie. Oniemiały wpatrywał się w szafirowe oczy partnerki, które teraz przybrały mrocznego blasku- Wiem, że z pewnością przechodziłeś bardzo ciężkie chwile w swoim życiu. Decyzja o odebraniu sobie życia ze świadomością jako katolika, że czeka cię potem tylko piekło musiała mieć poważne podstawy. – Jej słowa wskazywały, że dobrze przeanalizowała jego wypowiedź może również nie umiała z tego powodu spać, z powodu cierpienia jej partnera – Chciałam, żebyś to wiedział. Chciałam powiedzieć to wcześniej, ale zastrzegłeś, iż nie chcesz o tym więcej wspominać przy żadnym psychologu , a Sweats uparł się, abyśmy jechali razem taksówką do domów więc… przyszłam teraz.- Booth przeanalizował jej słowa i się tylko uśmiechnął. Dawno nie czuł, że ktoś się o niego naprawdę troszczy. To zawsze on zamartwiał się o innych ta sytuacja zdawała się być odwrotnością rzeczywistości. To on powinien pocieszać Bones. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie powinna się nim przejmować, że powinna raczej zadbać o siebie, że przecież ona zasługuje na uwagę nie on; dziecko alkoholika ze skłonnością do przemocy. Wypowiedział jednak inne słowa:

- Dzięki Bones, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy - odwzajemniła nieśmiało uśmiech- Jak, kiedyś będę chciał _to_ z siebie wyrzucić będziesz pierwszą i jedyną osobą do której się zgłoszę.- wziął i uścisnął jej rękę, ten gest zaufania znaczył więcej niż tysiąc słów.

**Qniec**


End file.
